Funeral For A Saint
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: In one dark and stormy night in Stillwater, the Third Street Saints mourn the loss of Carlos, and they take revenge tenfold.  Rated M for violence and language.


This is my first M-rated fic, though only for language and violence. It's going to show Carlo's funeral, as well as an alternate mission for the Brotherhood Arc, both of my own design. The stronghold mentioned doesn't exist in the game. Also, in this story, the Saints haven't taken out the Ronin yet, but they have beat the Samadis, so "Purgatory" is still under renovation. Please enjoy.

Also, I'm gonna try to do a British accent. Bare with me.

I do not own Saint's Row 2.

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night in Stillwater. Pouring rain and crashing thunder sent people running indoors for cover, and all was quiet outside. A perfect night for a funeral.<p>

Deep underground in Old Stillwater, the Third Street Saints were gathering in the main stairway of their still-under-renovation base of operations, formerly a hotel. The men and women were dressed in their best clothing, clothing that many of them were unaccustomed to wearing.

Up the staircase, in front of the large one-winged angel statue, was a metal coffin. Inside, laying on top of firewood and old newspapers, was the battered and bloody body of Carlos Mendoza. The various Saints had gathered around the bottom of the stairs, whispers and sorrow so thick that it was like a misty fog. Everybody liked Carlos, so this was a massive blow to morale.

However, everyone was silent as their leader descended the staircase. The Boss was a good leader, strong, fearful, but fiercely loyal to his gang members. The British man was of a better-than-average height, but was lean and slender. He was wearing a nice (i.e: expensive) suit of black, silver, and purple, purple and gold glasses, and a gold cross. The only thing about him that seemed off from his "rich-man-look" was his spiked blonde hair with purple tips. In his left hand was a '40', and in his right was a box of matches.

The Boss was many things, and a great public speaker was one of them. It seemed appropriate that his gang was the "Saints", for he could easily have been a preacher if he wanted, and this was perfect for the occasion.

The awe-inspiring man walked in front of the coffin, and he cleared his throat.

"As you can awl see, Carlos is...dead. 'E wos murdered by the Brotherhood. However, most of ya probably dun know how 'e died. Well, some motherfocker chained 'im up to a truck, and 'e dragged 'im 'round town."

Silence. A woman started crying. More silence.

"When ah stopped the truck, 'e was already almost dead. I tried getting him off the focking thing, but 'e was gonna die before I could."

He coughed. This was too painful, even for him.

"Ah looked in 'is eyes, and the look on 'is face said 'I'm sorry'. 'E was in so much pain, and ah knew that 'e wasn't gonna last much longer, so ah shot him and put 'im outta 'is misery."

More crying was heard, but one thing was clear: The Saints were _angry_. As the Boss looked at the faces of his followers, he saw rage on their faces.

He then picked up his alcohol, and raised it up high.

"Ta Carlos!"

Everyone got out their own drinks, and sad cheers of "To Carlos!" were heard throughout the room.

The Boss took a large swig, and he then poured the rest of the bottle into the coffin, dousing the body with flammable booze. Pulling out a match, he quickly lit it and dropped it onto Carlos, lighting up the pyre immediately.

It was a powerful sight, the Boss standing in front of Carlo's burning body. More than anything, it put more fury into the gang members.

The Boss then walked in front of the coffin, and he pulled out his GDHC .50. He checked it, and he cocked it once he was satisified with the amount of bullets in it.

"Now, lets go kick some arse."

* * *

><p>Not an hour prior, a scout for the Saints had gotten some reliable info on a Brotherhood stronghold. It was full of big weapons and big trucks, both of which were explosive. It was time for payback.<p>

From the Saints Hideout came a large caravan of roughly thirty cars, all in glorious purple and gold. The Boss, as well as his remaining lieutenants, was in front driving a custom Bear, all decked out in purple camo and gold rims, and he stopped for no one. Innocent people and their cars were smashed if they didn't get out of the way, and he cleared a path for the other cars. Luckily for the town, the weather kept most people indoors, so the damage wasn't too terrible.

It would be soon, however, just as soon as they got to their destination.

* * *

><p>It was a good day for the people at Rusty's Needles in Little Shanghai. Some Brotherhood members, who paid quite nicely for loyalty, had quietly bought the large building adjacent to them, and they celebrated by getting a multitude of new tattoos. They didn't notice crates of weapons being moved in, but they were happy none the less.<p>

This all changed when a sound, quiet at first but grew quickly into a roar of engines, came crashing down on them.

Unfortunately for the occupants, the Saints had loaded up on big guns the day prior thanks to the money that was rolling in due to the collapse of the Sons of Samadi, and they were just dying for a chance to try them out.

At first, it seemed like a quick battle. A few Saints, including the Boss, broke into the tattoo parlor and killed everyone inside. However, the gunshots alerted the remaining Brotherhood members nearby, and a massive war ensued.

As soon as fire was returned, the rest of the Saints, many of whom were clothed in body armor and carrying K6's, jumped out of their cars and joined the fight.

As soon as it started, the Brotherhood members knew that they were screwed, as they were horribly outnumbered. Tattoo-covered bodies were falling everywhere, and no one was safe. A tough enforcer was shot in the crotch with a 12 Guage, and then was beaten to death with a sledgehammer. A slutty-looking woman with an Tombstone had her face punched in after her weapon was taken away. A man trying to run a few Saints over with his oversized Compensator was blown up when he was blinded by flashbangs and drove into a wall at over a hundred miles-per-hour.

* * *

><p>While chaos and anarchy reigned supreme behind him, the Boss and Johnny Gat made their way downstairs into the basement. It was there that they ran into the local Brotherhood lieutenants. Still freaking out over the sounds of their members getting ripped apart, the five men and women jumped up and started firing. The Boss took cover, while Johnny stood up with a SAW and mowed three of them down. The fourth was then shot in the back by the Boss's pistol as she tried to escape.<p>

The fifth then surrendered. The Boss, who wanted to send a message to Miero, knocked the man down, flipped him onto his back, and then shattered both of his shoulders as he ripped his arms out of their sockets. He then grabbed the man, and he dragged him upstairs by his shirt.

By this time, the Brotherhood members had been completely eradicated from the building, and the Boss was finally sated in his thirst for revenge. He kicked the man out the door, and told him to go tell Meiro what happened. After that, he had a random Saint bring him an RPG Launcher, and after some clever piling of ammo and gasoline, blew the building sky-high. The resulting plume of smoke, which choked the whole area, was a symbol to the Brotherhood, as well as to the other gangs of the area: Don't mess with the Saints.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
